L'espoir ne meurt jamais
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Ce one-shot se situe entre "Quand je t'ai perdu" et "Retrouvailles". Yuma semble sorti de la dépression dans laquelle l'a plongé la mort d'Astral, mais sa joie de vivre brusquement retrouvée n'est-elle pas seulement une façade ? Points de vue de Trey, Tori, Yuma. -Pure amitié-


Trey

"Allez, ne sois pas timide. Mange autant que tu le souhaites, m'encourage aimablement la grand-mère de Yuma."

Comme lorsque je suis venu dîner chez mon ami pour la première fois -et dernière avant aujourd'hui-, la table est couverte de mets odorants qui semblent tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. La raison principale est que Yuma adore manger, à n'importe quel moment d'ailleurs, et qu'il engloutit de quoi nourrir un régiment -et j'exagère à peine. Cependant, je sais qu'il n'avait plus goût à rien en ce moment; aussi, je le regarde à la dérobée tout en remerciant sa grand-mère pour sa gentillesse. En plus de l'hospitalité, elle m'offre le petit-déjeuner alors qu'elle n'y était pas vraiment obligée. Je mords avec appétit dans une boulette de riz.

"Mais pourquoi portes-tu notre uniforme ? se renseigne Tori, l'amie d'enfance de Yuma, assise à ma droite et en face de celui-ci."

Elle fait référence à la chemise blanche au col et aux manches courtes bordées de rouge, au pantalon bleu foncé et à la cravate rouge cerise que j'aborde aujourd'hui, uniforme des garçons de treize ans de leur collège.

"Comme j'ai oublié de prendre des affaires de rechange, Yuma me l'a prêté, je lui explique d'un air gêné.

-Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, Trey, me rappelle mon ami en m'adressant un grand sourire."

Et sur ces paroles, il fourre une boulette de riz toute entière dans sa bouche. Sa sœur Akari, qui garde un oeil sur lui, tout comme moi, depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, affiche un sourire soulagé. Je sais, d'après ce que m'a dit Tori, que depuis plusieurs jours déjà, jusqu'à ce que je ne vienne m'installer chez lui, Yuma ne se nourrissait plus ou presque. D'ailleurs, sa grand-mère m'adresse ces mots qui contiennent toute sa gratitude :

"Merci, mon petit. Depuis que tu es là, Yuma a retrouvé la forme et s'est même remis à manger de mon riz maison."

Elle et sa petite-fille Akari ne savent pas pourquoi leur petit-fils et frère avait cessé de s'alimenter. Après la mort de son meilleur ami, Astral, il n'avait plus goût à la vie. Je suis convaincu que ma présence seule ne va rien arranger du tout -Yuma et Astral étaient si proches, si liés-, aussi je me contente de répondre avec embarras :

"Ce n'est rien."

Et, pour dévier la conversation, j'entreprends l'éloge de la cuisine de la grand-mère de Yuma :

"J'ai de la chance de pouvoir manger quelque chose d'aussi délicieux, j'affirme."

J'avale une boulette panée avec appétit. Yuma, un peu exaspéré que sa grand-mère parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là et rappelle l'état de profond désespoir qui fut le sien, s'exclame soudain, comme pour détourner la conversation lui aussi :

"Mais ce repas de Duel est vraiment bon !"

Puis, il fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas, mais qui aussitôt, fait se serrer mon coeur -et celui de Tori, si j'en crois son expression. Mon ami tourne la tête à sa droite, là où est installée sa sœur, mais ça n'est pas à elle qu'il s'adresse. Il lève les yeux et propose dans le vide :

"Astral, tu en veux, toi aussi ?"

Je déglutis, et Tori aussi. Je me demande s'il avait l'habitude de donner de la nourriture à son partenaire en douce, pendant les repas. Tori m'a raconté qu'un jour, alors qu'Astral et lui avaient fusionné pour exploiter à fond le pouvoir de Zexal, Yuma avait sorti son casse-croûte de Duel en plein milieu d'un affrontement et l'avait dégusté sans délai. Mais comme son meilleur ami et lui ne faisaient qu'un à ce moment-là, ce dernier avait également pu en profiter pour y goûter, et il a apparemment beaucoup apprécié l'expérience. Sauf qu'il n'est plus là. Et que, parmi toutes les choses que Yuma et lui ne partageront jamais plus, les repas et les Duels en font partie.

Yuma croise le regard désolé de Tori et semble de souvenir que son meilleur ami n'est plus. Il émet un petit rire gêné et baisse les yeux vers son assiette. Je vois son regard s'emplir d'une infinie mélancolie, mais je trouve curieux de ne pas y voir de chagrin. Cependant, Yuma cache bien ses émotions. Sa grand-mère, qui ne se doute pas de sa souffrance vu qu'elle ignore jusqu'à l'existence d'Astral, se moque tendrement de lui :

"Tu es encore un peu jeune pour être gâteux.

-Heu... ouais ! confirme Yuma d'un air embarrassé."

Il ferme les yeux et inspire longuement, semblant faire un énorme effort pour contrôler ses émotions.

"Je veux dire, ce n'est pas le moment de rester assis à manger tranquillement ! déclare-t-il. Je suis sûr que ce fichu Heartland prépare encore un truc."

Soucieux de lui épargner ses douloureux souvenirs le plus longtemps possible, je lui conseille :

"Je pense que tu devrais aussi prévenir Shark et Kite.

-Kite semble enquêter sur quelque chose. Du coup, c'est difficile de le joindre, me confie-t-il en baissant les yeux sur la boulette de riz qu'il a à la main. Et Shark reste Shark.

-Il continue de veiller sur sa petite sœur Rio, qui est à l'hôpital, me précise Tori.

-Et maintenant, si nous allions leur rendre visite ? je propose avec entrain."

Nous nous mettons en route sans tarder. Dehors, il fait bon, mais le ciel est couvert de nuages gris qui ne feront que se multiplier dans les prochaines minutes. D'ailleurs, des gouttes de pluie ne tardent pas à s'écraser sur nous.

"Oh, non, il pleut, soupire Tori en ouvrant les mains pour laisser l'eau s'écraser dans ses paumes."

Yuma se met à rire et part en courant.

"Je cours et je file droit vers le ciel ! clame-t-il avec un enthousiasme que je sais forcé."

Tori et moi nous retrouvons tous les deux sous la pluie qui ruissèle. Maintenant que Yuma n'est plus là, nous laissons nos yeux exprimer enfin tout le chagrin et la compassion que nous éprouvons pour notre ami.

"Yuma essaie de prendre sur lui, non ? murmure Tori sans prendre la peine de me regarder.

-Je crois qu'il a besoin d'encore un peu de temps, je réponds d'une voix triste. Après tout, Astral était quelqu'un d'irremplaçable."

Irremplaçable, oui, mais surtout pour Yuma. Si d'autres que lui étaient capables de voir l'esprit, comme Tori par exemple, aucun de nous n'a tissé de véritables liens avec l'envoyé d'Astra World. Il était le meilleur ami de Yuma et son partenaire. Ils ont passé tout leur temps ensemble, et leur amitié n'a fait que se renforcer au cours de ces nombreux mois écoulés. Moi, j'ai eu l'occasion de prendre conscience de la force de leur lien, un jour, il y a plutôt longtemps maintenant, à l'époque où je ne pensais qu'à aider mon père à se venger, même si cela impliquait de faire souffrir autour de moi. J'avais provoqué Yuma en Duel et utilisé le grand pouvoir d'un talisman que mon père m'avait confié pour anéantir Astral. Même dans ses derniers instants, lorsqu'il était enchaîné à une tour et recevait sans cesse des décharges électriques qui lui causaient de violentes souffrances, Astral n'a pas semblé se soucier de lui-même un seul instant. Il était tout entier tourné vers Yuma, il l'appelait et l'encourageait sans un instant de repos, la détresse de son ami le faisait bien plus souffrir que les dégâts physiques que lui-même subissait. Il a utilisé ses dernières forces pour soutenir son partenaire, juste avant que je ne le tue. Lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que j'avais assassiné son ami de sang-froid, Yuma a été submergé par les larmes dans l'instant. Ses mains tremblantes, sa bouche ouverte sur un sanglot silencieux, ses yeux vides inondés de larmes, tout chez lui dénotait son chagrin. Puis, plus tard, une fois que j'ai été calmé de ma folie meurtrière, et que j'ai proposé à Yuma de lui donner le pouvoir de mon talisman pour ressusciter Astral, même en le prévenant que toute cette puissance risquait de le détruire, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant. Et il a tenu bon face au pouvoir qui le consumait. A partir de là, il est parvenu à ramener son ami à la vie, et il s'est remis à pleurer à chaudes larmes -des larmes de joie, cette fois-ci-, lorsqu'il l'a retrouvé. Leur lien est encore plus fort que ce que je pensais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une idée du chagrin qu'il endure, moi qui lui ai déjà ravi ce qu'il avait de plus précieux autrefois. J'aimerais croire qu'un jour, il ira mieux. Mais malgré ce que j'affirme à Tori, malgré tout ce que fait Yuma pour paraître remis de la perte de son meilleur ami, je ne suis pas sûr que ce jour arrive.

La suite des évènements de la journée contribuèrent grandement à sortir un tant soit peu Astral de la mémoire de Yuma -si tant est qu'un seul instant ne passe sans que celui-ci ne pense à son ami disparu. En effet, un assassin envoyé par le monde de Barian -monde ennemi d'Astra World et dont les missionnaires essaient d'éliminer Yuma, Shark et Kite depuis plusieurs mois- a profité d'un court moment où Shark a quitté le chevet de sa petite sœur à l'hôpital pour empoisonner celle-ci. Témoins de la scène, avec Yuma et Tori, nous n'avons pas pu mettre à mal les projets de cet assassin qui, après avoir menacé mon ami de l'éliminer bientôt, a disparu en laissant clairement sous-entendre que Shark était sa cible immédiate. Yuma et moi, nous avons ensuite été contraints de parcourir presque la moitié de la ville avant d'en sortir pour de bon et de dénicher le vieux manoir abandonné où Rio et Shark avaient passé leur enfance, et où se trouvait justement ce dernier, en train de se battre en Duel contre l'assassin, secondé par l'un de mes grands frères, Quattro. L'affrontement fut violent et sans merci, mais heureusement, Shark et mon frère parvinrent à vaincre l'assassin barian et le poison mortel disparut aussitôt de l'organisme de Rio sans laisser de traces. Cependant, Quattro et Shark restant Quattro et Shark, rivaux, même après avoir fait équipe, ils se remirent à se chamailler dès le Duel terminé. Ca m'a amusé, aussi ai-je commenté en me tournant vers Yuma :

"Finalement, sont-ils en bons ou en mauvais termes ?"

Mais mon ami ne m'écoutait pas. Son visage exprimait une douleur terrible et ses yeux, perdus dans le vague, un chagrin tellement immense que mon coeur s'est serré.

"Astral..., a murmuré Yuma, parce que ces gentilles chamailleries cherchant à couvrir une grand amitié lui rappelaient sans aucun doute celles qu'il avait avec son partenaire autrefois."

Il a baissé la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et je n'ai pas trouvé de mots pour lui remonter le moral.

Ayant été officiellement désigné par mes frères pour veiller sur Yuma, on pourrait dire que j'habite actuellement chez lui. Il passe le plus clair de son temps à patrouiller dans tout Heartland City afin, prétend-il, de prévenir de nouvelles intrusions de la part des assassins barians et de les mettre hors d'état de nous nuire. Le soleil est bas dans le ciel, en cette fin d'après-midi, et teinte la lumière et les bâtiments d'une douce lumière orangée. Yuma court devant moi, quand je me contente de marcher d'un bon pas pour ne pas me laisser distancer. Son enthousiasme de façade me rend encore plus triste que s'il affichait son chagrin à la vue de tous.

"Bon, il n'y a rien d'anormal à Heartland City aujourd'hui ! constate mon ami, satisfait. Bien, bien, c'est génial !"

Je sais qu'il prend sa mission très à coeur, mais il en fait vraiment trop. Beaucoup trop.

"Yuma, comptes-tu continuer à patrouiller comme ça ? je me renseigne.

-Bien sûr ! m'assure-t-il. Ces maudits Barians apparaîtront encore, c'est certain ! Je ne perdrai pas !

-Yuma..., je murmure."

Interpelé par mon ton triste et grave, il m'adresse un regard perplexe.

"Tu vas bien même si Astral n'est plus là ? je demande du tac au tac."

Bien qu'il ne réponde pas, j'obtiens aussitôt la réponse à ma question. Yuma tressaille et ses iris couleur rubis se perdent dans le vague. Bien vite, je vois des larmes claires gonfler dans ses yeux, et, mortifié, je dois l'appeler plusieurs fois pour qu'il réagisse. Aussitôt, il réaborde son entrain de façade :

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Avec toi, j'ai la force de cent hommes ! s'exclame-t-il, sans répondre le moins du monde à ma question."

Il continue cependant de m'assurer à quel point notre amitié lui est chère, quelle joie lui procure ma compagnie et combien l'équipe que nous formons est redoutable. Soudain, un appel l'interrompt et nous fait nous retourner :

"Yuma ! Yuma ! crie Flip, l'un de ses amis, à quelques mètres de là."

Nous constatons alors que ses autres amis, Tori, Bronk, Cathy et Casswell, sont également présents et doivent nous épier depuis tout le temps que nous avons mis à patrouiller. Ils s'inquiètent pour Yuma -à raison d'ailleurs.

"Heu... les gars ? s'étonne Yuma en les voyant là.

-C'est prêt ! Les préparatifs sont terminés ! continue de s'égosiller Flip en sautillant sur place."

Bronk jaillit aussitôt derrière lui et lui plaque la main sur la bouche pour faire taire son enthousiasme.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? s'enquiert Yuma."

Ils émettent un petit rire gêné de concert, sans pour autant répondre. C'est finalement Flip, qui, ayant réussi à se libérer de Bronk, s'écrie, irrité :

"Parce que j'ai fini les préparatifs !

-Les préparatifs ? répète Yuma, et, je l'admets, je ne comprends pas plus que lui de quoi son ami est en train de parler."

Flip nous mène tout près de la mer, sur le bas-côté herbeux d'un long chemin qui sert de promenade au bord des flots. Tori m'a dit qu'elle et Yuma se promenaient souvent ici, et qu'Astral se trouvait presque toujours avec eux à ces moments-là parce qu'il aimait beaucoup la mer. Là, dans l'herbe, Flip a édifié une ravissante construction faite de vitraux de toutes les couleurs assemblés, décorée et entourée de fleurs à peine écloses. C'est en tout points charmant. Il nous explique alors comment il l'a construite et murmure enfin que c'est la tombe qu'il a faite pour Astral.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait une tombe ? murmure Cathy.

-C'est pourtant évident, rétorque Flip sans se tourner vers nous. Pour les funérailles d'Astral, bien sûr !"

Désolé, je jette un coup d'oeil à Yuma. Celui-ci regarde fixement l'œuvre de Flip et ses yeux s'humidifient derechef.

"A... Attends ! proteste Bronk.

-Les funérailles sont quelque chose de très important, poursuit Flip sans relever l'intervention de son ami. Elles permettent aux vivants de faire leur deuil.

-Arrête ça ! s'indigne Bronk, dont la colère est en train de monter. Pense un peu à la façon dont Yuma ressent tout ça !"

Tori regarde notre ami en biais, qui ne réagit pas du tout à ce qu'il se passe en face de lui. Même lorsque Bronk saisit violemment Flip par le col, que celui-ci repousse rageusement sa main et nous présente un visage plein de larmes en nous assurant que lui aussi, il est triste de la mort d'Astral et que s'il a fait cette tombe, c'était au moins pour lui-même. C'est vrai que nous aimions tous Astral, peut-être parce que Yuma l'adorait et que nous adorions Yuma, peut-être parce qu'il nous a tous sauvés au moins une fois à un moment donné, ou peut-être parce que s'il n'était pas apparu dans nos vies, ni Flip, ni Cathy, ni moi n'aurions fait la connaissance de Yuma. Alors que nous pleurons tous, notre ami ne réagit pas. Son regard est fixé droit devant lui, sur la tombe de son partenaire, mais je ne suis même pas certain qu'il la regarde vraiment. Il a les yeux vides. Et je sais que son coeur l'est aussi -du moins en partie.

Tori

C'est toujours le même chemin pour rentrer du collège, nous l'avons fait si souvent Yuma et moi, sauf que si souvent aussi, Astral nous suivait. Mais il n'est plus là.

"Les Duels d'aujourd'hui se sont bien passés, constate mon ami Yuma, aux anges, tandis que nous suivons ce même chemin une fois encore."

Je lui souris tout en le dévorant des yeux, et ne résiste pas à l'envie de le taquiner gentiment :

"C'est rare de ta part.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal, réplique-t-il sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Oh, à ce propos, Astral..., poursuit-il."

Il regarde à sa gauche en parlant et se fige, surpris, en constatant qu'il n'y a personne. Je l'ai vu faire ça tant de fois : en cours, chez lui pendant le repas, lorsque nous nous promenons, et surtout, pendant ses Duels. Et, une fois encore, me coeur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Il n'accepte toujours pas la mort de son meilleur ami. Et ça me brise le coeur. Gêné, Yuma se passe la main dans les cheveux en balbutiant nerveusement :

"Heu... non, je veux dire..."

Il ne trouve pas de justification convaincante et laisse échapper un petit rire gêné. Mon coeur ne se serre que davantage.

Yuma

Bien qu'il fasse nuit, l'air est doux au dehors; aussi, je laisse la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte. Mes cartes sont étalées sur le coffre devant moi, et je les trie méthodiquement, assis en tailleur sur le tapis. J'en attrape une, "Quasi-continuité", et je l'examine longuement. Je suis en train de réarranger mon deck, et je vais devoir retirer certaines cartes.

"Je ne peux vraiment pas me séparer de cette carte, je décide.

-Tu as raison, Yuma, approuve une voix qui m'est plus familière encore que ma propre voix, tout près de moi."

Surpris, je tourne la tête et croise les yeux dépareillés d'Astral, mon meilleur ami et partenaire.

"A...Astral ? je balbutie, certain qu'il ne devrait pas être là -pourtant, c'est stupide de ma part de penser ça, il a toujours été à mes côtés."

Il me sourit, puis sa silhouette s'estompe. Je lui souris en retour et j'espère, j'espère qu'il peut me voir.

Je ne dois pas baisser ma garde ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée. Nos adversaires du monde de Barian ne semblent pas décider à nous fiche la paix, et si je ne m'occupe pas de vérifier que pas un ne traîne dans les parages, personne d'autre ne le fera. Je suis bien content que mon ami Trey soit avec moi. Ensemble, nous formons une équipe redoutable -et nous l'avons déjà prouvé.

Depuis qu'un deuxième assassin barian s'en est pris à Shark et sa petite sœur Rio, j'ai redoublé d'ardeur à la tâche et je n'en ai pas revu un seul trainer dans le coin. Ils ont sans doute trop peur de moi pour oser se montrer !

Il est important que je quadrille Heartland city dans ses moindres recoins, aussi, l'opération me prend-elle plusieurs heures par jour. Le soleil décline à l'horizon, teintant les flots et la lumière d'une douce lueur orangée, quand je m'arrête au bout de la promenade qui longe la mer, Trey toujours sur les talons. Je suis plus que satisfait de ma journée. Il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal et tout était tranquille dans la ville.

"Heartland city est en sécurité aujourd'hui ! je m'exclame sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je me donne la peine de le dire à voix haute."

Plus calmement maintenant, je continue de marcher sur la route au bord de la mer, Trey à mes côtés.

"Ces Barians ont dû avoir peur de moi ! j'ajoute, ravi de ma patrouille du jour.

-Je l'espère, mais..., murmure Trey d'une voix très triste."

Déconcerté, je ne lui laisse pas le loisir de continuer et, pivotant pour lui faire face, je m'enquiert :

"C'est quoi ce ton ? Hein ?"

Au même moment, je remarque, quelques mètres derrière nous, cinq autres de mes amis, ceux qui sont en cours avec moi : Tori, Bronk, Cathy, Casswell et Flip. Ils essaient visiblement d'être discrets et, constatant que je les ai repérés, ils paraissent gênés et essaient, plutôt bêtement, de se cacher derrière une poubelle. Je me sens un peu irrité; ça n'est pas la première fois que je m'aperçois qu'ils me suivent sans révéler leur présence et qu'ils m'observent à la dérobée comme quelqu'un qu'on craint de contrarier en s'adressant directement à lui.

"Vous m'avez encore suivi ? je m'indigne, exaspéré.

-Désolée, s'excuse Tori en sortant de derrière la poubelle, imitée par les autres, qui affichent la même expression piteuse qu'elle. Mais on s'inquiétait pour toi, Yuma."

Je m'approche d'eux, et j'entends vaguement Trey me suivre plus lentement. Mais je ne prends plus garde à lui.

"Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour moi ! j'assure avec force."

C'est vrai, quoi, ça n'est pas comme si j'étais encore un novice en matière de Duels et que j'étais incapable de tenir tête aux envoyés de Barian !

"Je pense qu'elle parlait du fait que tu n'arrives toujours pas à accepter la perte d'Astral, intervient Trey d'une voix pleine de compassion."

Dès ce prénom prononcé, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur se fait transpercer. Je sens, avant même qu'elles viennent -car j'ai désormais l'habitude-, que des larmes ne vont pas tarder à envahir mes yeux. Sauf que c'est stupide. Je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer, vraiment aucune ! Aussi, je ravale la boule que j'ai dans la gorge et je me tourne vers Trey pour me défendre d'une voix que je ne peux empêcher d'être incertaine :

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Trey ? Je vais très...

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? me coupe Bronk, indécis.

-De... De quoi tu parles ? je balbutie en me tournant vers lui, cette fois."

Mon ami ne répond rien du tout, mais son visage, ainsi que celui des autres, s'attriste davantage.

"Alors, tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué, constate Cathy d'une voix très douce en détournant le visage."

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils racontent. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû remarquer ? Il n'y a pas le moindre Barian dans les parages depuis que j'ai commencé mes patrouilles avec Trey. La ville est en sécurité. Alors, qu'il y a-t-il de plus important que j'aurais dû remarquer ? Je me sens tellement confus que je ne parviens pas à m'énerver; et sans doute Tori s'en aperçoit-elle car elle se charge de m'expliquer :

"Yuma, les endroits où tu patrouilles ainsi tous les jours..."

Sa voix s'étrangle, mais elle reprend :

"Oui, chaque endroit est un lieu où tu te souviens d'avoir combattu avec Astral."

J'ai l'impression que mon coeur s'arrête de battre. Mes oreilles bourdonnent furieusement, tout à coup, et je sens comme un léger vertige me prendre. J'ouvre la bouche, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je finis par balbutier, assommé :

"Im... Impossible ! Non, ça n'est pas vrai !"

J'ai beau m'en défendre de toutes mes forces, déjà la constatation qu'ils ont certainement raison s'impose à moi.

"Cet endroit aussi, d'ailleurs, achève Tori tristement."

Et Casswell et Flip de préciser :

"Pour résumer..., murmure le premier.

-C'est l'emplacement de la tombe d'Astral, souffle le second avec tristesse."

Tremblant, je me tourne et effectivement, j'aperçois la petite construction de verres colorés et de fleurs que Flip avait édifié pour Astral.

_Je l'avais aperçue depuis le début, depuis même le tout début du chemin qui longe la mer. Comment rater un tel édifice qui capte autant la lumière ? Mais je voulais tant oublier qu'il était là..._

Une sensation de nausée m'envahit.

"Astral..., je chuchote.

-C'est vrai, Yuma, me confirme Trey."

Hagard, je me tourne vers lui. Ses yeux sont emplis de chagrin et de compassion.

"Tu penses avoir déjà surmonté le fait qu'il ait disparu, continue mon ami. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Inconsciemment, tu es toujours à la recherche d'Astral."

Ses mots me frappent comme un coup de poing.

_Il a raison._

_Mais Trey, tu sais, je... Je ne pense pas avoir "déjà surmonté le fait qu'il ait disparu". C'est juste que... que..._

En un éclair, je suis de retour dans ma chambre où, recroquevillé sous ma couverture, je pleurais et pleurais encore la disparition de mon plus cher ami, incapable de manger, de dormir ou de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ces jours affreux où je revivais la scène de son départ en boucle, et durant lesquels, invariablement, mon coeur se brisait encore et encore.

_Mais... Quelque chose à changé depuis..._

"Tu reviens sur ces lieux à chaque fois car tu penses que tu le retrouveras un jour, poursuit Trey, mais je l'entends à peine."

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas. Mes émotions et mes pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête, dans mon coeur, mon corps entier se révolte. Je sens mon estomac se nouer, les larmes se presser dans mes yeux, mes jambes trembler et mon coeur chavirer. Je revis à une vitesse folle tant de bouts de scène où je nous revois, Astral et moi, moi et Astral, immanquablement ensemble, en train de nous chamailler, de nous confier l'un à l'autre, de nous promener le long de cette même mer, de parler Duel, ou même de parler de n'importe quoi.

Je me vois prostré sous la pluie battante, le corps encore couvert de pansements et bandages suite à une douloureuse chute que j'avais faite. Déprimé de n'avoir pas pu protéger Astral lors du Duel qui avait précédé cette chute, je n'avais plus le coeur à rien. Shark m'avait alors provoqué en Duel pour me redonner de la force et mon partenaire, que je pensais parti pour toujours, était réapparu pour m'épauler dès que j'avais formulé ce simple souhait désespéré : "J'aimerais tant qu'Astral soit à mes côtés pour filer droit vers le ciel avec lui... !". C'est lui qui m'avait redonné la force de me battre.

Je me vois, le visage cramoisi, m'énerver contre lui parce que je viens de commettre une erreur de débutant stupide, qu'il me l'a évidemment fait remarquer avec son sérieux habituel et que je me sens vexé.

Je me vois lui sourire pendant un Duel que nous sommes en train de livrer. Je le vois me regarder et me rendre mon sourire.

Je me vois pleurer à chaudes larmes et lui assurer en sanglotant "J'avais pas besoin de ton aide, tu sais !", après que j'ai eut réussi à briser la malédiction que Trey avait lancée sur lui et qui l'avait tué. Oui, je l'ai déjà perdu une fois. Mais je suis quand même parvenu à le ramener.

Une unique pensée me parvient dans ce tourbillon d'émotions.

_Ils ont raison._

Oui, ils ont raison. Tous raison. Sauf, toi, Trey quand tu dis que je pense "avoir déjà surmonté le fait qu'il ait disparu". Ca, ça n'est pas vrai. Non, ça n'est pas vrai.

Deux gouttes de pluie s'écrasent à mes pieds et forment deux taches plus sombres sur le sol. Hagard, perdu, assommé par ma horde de souvenirs et ces sentiments qui s'emmêlent, je les regarde longuement. Les gouttes se déversent des nuages, de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus rapides, et glissent sur mes bras, mes joues, dans mes cheveux, me mouillent le cou, les épaules et le dos.

_Je ne peux pas..._

Mes jambes parlent d'elles-mêmes lorsque je fais volte-face, dépasse mes amis et me met à courir, ignorant leurs appels. Je dévale les escaliers presque à l'aveugle, sans regarder par terre ni faire attention à ne pas tomber, sans même ralentir temporairement ma course. La pluie me bat le visage, me trempe bientôt, mais je m'en fiche. A force de marcher dans des flaques, mes pieds se retrouvent vite trempés. Mais je ne m'en aperçois presque pas, de nouvelles images si longtemps refoulées affluent encore. Je revois Astral, son air horrifié lorsqu'il a vu des chats pour la première fois et moi, lui demandant, hilare "Attends un peu... Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais peur des chats ?". Je me revois lui intimer d'arrêter de me donner des conseils lorsque je me bats en Duel, parce que je n'avais pas encore accepté le fait que nous formions une équipe, et lui assurer : "Si tu me demandes d'aller à droite, tu peux être sûr que j'irai à gauche !"

_Je n'y crois pas... ! Je..._

Je nous revois assis côte à côte par terre dans ma chambre, devant la télé, suivant un épisode des "Aventures de Sparo" qu'Astral aime tant. Et lui, faisant une de ses observations méticuleuses sur le lien qui unit les enfants humains à leurs parents. Il m'avait semblé un peu mélancolique ce jour-là...

Je me revois m'énerver après lui, le jour même de notre rencontre, parce que, non seulement je ne comprenais pas d'où sortait cet esprit bizarre aux yeux dépareillés et au corps couvert de signes étranges visible seulement par moi, mais surtout parce que sa manie de me dire comment faire des Duels et ses airs quelque peu supérieurs me tapaient sur le système.

Il fait si froid ici. Il fait si froid depuis qu'il est parti. Mais pourtant... pourtant...

_Comment puis-je croire..._

L'eau qui me fouette le visage et me rentre dans la bouche et le nez m'aveugle, mais je cours toujours sans ralentir, sans même réfléchir à ma destination.

_... qu'Astral soit mort ?!_

Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois tout simplement pas. C'est... C'est bien trop dur de croire que je l'ai perdu à jamais. Je ne peux pas y croire.

Quand mes poumons me brûlent, que j'ai la gorge en feu, un point de côté qui me coupe presque en deux et que j'halète douloureusement, alors, seulement, je m'arrête sous la pluie et j'observe les alentours. Quand je reconnais le lieu où je me trouve, je sens mon coeur couler dans ma poitrine.

Mes pieds m'ont porté jusqu'à la place devant la Gare, celle-là même où j'ai rencontré Astral. Je le revois, fantomatique, entouré d'une aura incroyable, en lévitation comme toujours, et toujours aussi calme et sérieux, ses surprenants yeux dépareillés fixant mon adversaire, concentrés. J'entends de nouveau sa voix et l'une des premières choses qu'il m'a dites :

"Tu vas gagner."

C'en est trop. Je ne peux plus supporter son absence. Mon coeur saigne et semble en mille morceaux, et mes larmes s'échappent de mes yeux sans que j'essaie de les retenir. Je pousse un gémissement étranglé, que je me rappelle ne plus avoir eu à partir du moment où j'ai cessé de croire que mon plus précieux ami était mort.

"Astral..., je gémis."

J'entends des halètements derrière moi. Mes amis m'ont suivi, mais je ne prends même pas la peine de me tourner vers eux. De toute façon, mes jambes tremblantes ne me portent plus et je m'affale sur les genoux, les deux mains dans une flaque.

"Yuma... ? m'appelle Tori d'une voix hésitante. Hé, tu vas prendre froid, Yuma...

-Laissez-moi SEUL ! je leur hurle soudain."

Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je ne veux plus de leur compassion alors qu'ils ne pourront jamais comprendre à quel point ma douleur est violente, je ne veux plus de leur précaution comme s'ils craignaient de me briser. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore compris que je suis déjà brisé, que j'ai été brisé à l'instant même où mon ami est parti. Je sens la colère, mélangée à mon chagrin et à ma douleur, qui bourdonne en moi et ne demande qu'à s'exprimer.

"Astral est toujours en vie ! j'assure, la voix vibrante de toute la force de ma conviction. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit mort, alors..."

Je m'étrangle dans mes sanglots, et pourtant je continue sans faiblir :

"Alors... Alors je le chercherai toujours !"

Je rejette la tête en arrière pour crier mon serment au ciel gris qui pleure sur mon coeur déchiré.

"Je le chercherai jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve !"

Je ne faiblirai pas. Peu m'importe que je doive affronter les plus dangereux périls, peu m'importe que j'y use mon énergie et ma santé, peu m'importe que je sacrifie mon avenir. Peu m'importe le temps que cela prendra. Peu importe même que je doive y laisser ma vie. Mais je le retrouverai. Je retrouverai ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et qu'on m'a ravit. Car il y a une chose que j'ai apprise à Astral, et c'est même la toute première.

Peu importent les obstacles.

Peu importe la difficulté.

Peu importe la douleur.

L'espoir... ne meurt jamais.


End file.
